


Summer Holidays

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang all ends up in New Zealand. Let the good times roll enjoying a Kiwi Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl frowned at Rick, he could not believe he was the one pulled over to have his bag searched and all his stuff fiddled with going through customs in New Zealand. Rick and Shane knew that he would like people touching his things and he was standing there in a huff while they pawed through his luggage. It was his own fault because he was rattled and edgy waiting to get off the plane. He given the impression he was hiding something in his bag. Merle and Glenn wandered off to sit on a seat to wait. All of them had gone through Merles bags with a fine tooth comb before they took them to the airport just in case he decided to take a little something something with him on the trip.

Daryl never imagine when they started all paying money into a holiday fund three years ago that they would end up in New Zealand. Daryl had forgotten about his payments going into the bank account that Glenn had set up and within three years they had a lot more money than they originally needed. They had planned a short trip somewhere but things happened and they had not miss the thirty a week going into the account until Glenn asked what they wanted to do with the combined twenty one thousand they had accumulated. Daryl, Rick and Glenn were the people's names the ones in control of the money. Then for some strange reason Daryl and Rick got drunk and they agreed to let Glenn organize a trip for them all somewhere.

Glenn told them they would need passports, Daryl figured they were going to Canada or Mexico or something. When they arrived at the air port at the right time with their passports at customs he thought Glenn was pranking them when he looked at the boarding pass and plane tickets for Air New Zealand Flight 206 from Atlanta to Queenstown. He broke out in a cold sweat.

"Just go Daryl it will be fine." Merle shoved him from behind.

"If you don't go your lugage will slow down the whole plane as they will have to take it off." Shane told him.

In the end Daryl got on the plane. What the fuck were they going to do in New Zealand for a month.... over Christmas... Do they even celebrate Christmas there? He thought.

"Did you pack your bag yourself?" The woman asked Daryl.

"Yes."

"How long do you intend to spend in New Zealand?"

"Um, about four weeks."

"Do you have a return flight, how much money do you have on you and what are your plans while you are here?" The woman rattled off a whole bunch of questions.

"Yes I have a return flight. I've got money... um in my wallet I think I have three hundred American and money in my wallet... Glenn what the ... Glenn what are our plans?" Daryl looked over his shoulder at his little Asian friend. Glenn came over with what looked like an itinerary folder. He handed it to the woman, it was the first time Daryl clapped eyes on the folder. The woman unzipped the whole thing looking through it. Daryl started to try read the itinerary upside down. He was mentally ticking things off the list that he was not doing.

"You have a rental camper van, bungee jumping? Shotover jets." She flipped through Glenn's folder, Daryl's face getting paler and paler as he saw all the flyers Glenn had in their folder. He was going to kill the little fucker. Well you are going to be busy for the next few days Mr Dixon, might I suggest you all get sun screen and have a great time." She gave him a tight smile and let him be on his way.

"Sun screen?" Daryl looked surprised, when they left it was the middle of winter and trying hard to snow. Why do we need sunscreen.

"Yes, its thirty six degrees out there right now, make sure you drink enough water, forenors forget that and get dyhrated, and we drive on the left side of the road." She answered him.

Daryl picked up his bags and followed the rest of them through the doors where they officially entered New Zealand. What the hell was Glenn thinking, he wondered as his friend maneuvered them through the small airport, past all the shops towards the money exchange. He changed some money over and encouraged all the other men to do the same. Daryl was frowning as he waited at the end of the group, he tossed a casual look over his shoulder at a blonde woman behind him.

"You don't need to frown... whats wrong with you anyway?" She asked him. He knew straight away she was American as she did not have the same twang everyone around him had been speaking with since they arrived.

"Didn't know I was coming here... you American?" He asked, Merle turned around and started to show an interest in the woman Daryl was talking to. He basically pushed Daryl ahead of him in the line to get his money changed. Glenn made sure all their cards worked here and they also had visas that could work in New Zealand as well

"Merle, Merle Dixon." Merle reached out and shook her hand.

"Andrea. How long you boys been in?" She gave Merle an appreciative glance, her glance flicked through the rest of the men.

"When we landed or when we came through customs. About four minutes officially, Daryl here held us up." Shane reached past to shake the leggy blondes hand. Daryl stepped back as both men took over trying to hit on the blonde in the short shorts behind him. Daryl had some money exchanged and was feeling a little bit better.

"Come on Andrea, Carol's waiting in the campervan... we need to get some food so we can move on." A gorgeous dark skinned woman came up behind the blonde, she had legs to her armpits and Andrea quickly introduced her as Michonne.

"How are you all traveling around." Michonne asked them.

"Campervan... we hired a campervan too. We going to do what is called..." Glenn flicked through the folder he had. He kept talking while Andrea changed money and all the men stood about wondering what Glenn was going to come out with next. "Freedom camping... you don't pay anything."

"Sounds great... maybe we will see you around. How about we meet you guys in Wanaka for New Years eve?" Andrea asked them as she shoved her money into her wallet. She pulled a pen out of her bag and wrote her cell phone number down and smiled, Shane frowned when she handed it to Glenn. Glenn seemed to have it all organized so he was her safe bet of them keeping her number. "We are freedom camping too. There is five of us... so maybe we will see you around."

They all stood watching their arses swing as they headed out the main doors of the airport. Daryl caught a glimpse of the driver and other chick who was sitting in the passenger seat with her feet up on the dash of the large camper. Glenn bustled them all on to go get their camper van already prepared with sleeping bags and he'd even hired fishing rods and gotten licenses to fish in the many lakes while they were traveling the area. First stop was the supermarket for food and then bungee jumping.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've based this fic around about where I've been near where I live in New Zealand. I've talked about bungee jumping which this is the original place to bungee jump. I've found a couple of youtube videos so you can watch and view them. I guess you will have to copy and paste them.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvqizTCKl8A
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QqoWbK2ELc

"I don't think so." Carol looked out the window of the building that housed the bungee jumping. The country side was beautiful, where they were right now was wonderful. She couldn't help trying to commit it all to memory and take as many photos as she could. When she found internet access she was going to upload them all the the cloud so she could look back on the thousands of photos she intended on taking. It was a quaint old bridge but she wasn't about to throw herself off it no matter how much peer pressure she was put under. She was thankful Michonne backed her on the 'we are not jumping off a bridge today' saga.

 

"Come on Carol where is your sense of adventure... it says here that its a thrilling once and a life time experience." Tara read off one of the brochures. "We could do a double, we can jump off together. I will wrap your arms around you."

 

"No way...  not happening." Michonne shook her head also. "You go... we will watch. But you know Carol and I can push you off the bridge for free."

 

"I'd rather have these guys sort it out." Andrea pointed out the window at the men who were connecting people to giant rubber bands and tossing them off the bridge for fun and what’s more people were paying them to do it. Andrea was just interested because of the muscles on the men that were running the bungee. Carol had to admit New Zealand men were kinda hot and sexy, their accents were great and because of the heat they were walking about with their shirts off or in just singlets and shorts. Everyone looked so good to look at.

 Carol watched as one person had to be pushed off because they wouldn’t step off themselves and the guy who tied her up asked the person attached to the bungee if she would like a push. Nope no way it wasn’t happening today.

 

Carol and Michonne stood at the back while they watched Andrea, Maggie and Tara hand over hundreds of dollars for the privilege of being told to jump off the bridge.

 

"So if I jump naked I get it for free?" Carol could hear Tara asking, "so would I still get the photo with that offer?"

 

Carol glanced at Michonne of all their friends that would jump naked it would be Tara. They watched as Maggie and Andrea veto’d the naked jumping. Tara looked slightly disappointed.

No way in hell would this be happening to them. When the trip was first suggested none of them ever thought they would save up enough cash but when Carol got out of her shitty marriage it was discovered by her two friends who were the best lawyers in town that her now ex husband had two first class return trips to New Zealand to go on a business trip with his girlfriend and now he was in jail for all the bad stuff he had been doing Carol took the first class tickets and managed to turn it all around. They all only had to pay a tiny bit extra to get them all tickets to New Zealand. They now were 'roughing it' with a camper-van and camping for free at as many stops as they could.

 

Now they had a few weeks on Carol's ex in New Zealand. All they had to come up with was food and accommodation. Carol had more than enough money to chip in with everything. They had been there two days already and already it was the best time of her life. They had been there for two days, and already it was the best time of her life.

 

"I'll jump naked with you darling..."

Michonne moaned at the American twang they heard and both Carol and Michonne turned their heads back to their friends to see who was hitting on Tara. 

"Its those guys.... the ones from the airport." Michonne whispered to Carol, "Told you the guy with the curly mop kinda cute right?"

 

"He's hot," Carol pointed to the one hanging at the back at the other end of where Michonne pointed, behind the one she pointed too. "Really cute, I'd bang him."

"Carol!" Michonne mocked being shocked at her, Carol blushed and giggled. They all had been telling her she needed a summer fling and climb back on the horse so to speak but she really wasn't the type to be flung or have a fling but maybe no strings attached summer fun could be what they were all looking for. It wouldn't hurt to have her ego boosted by having a turn at flirting with someone. 

"Hm, we better go rescue Tara before she agrees to strip." Carol whispered back, before they made it over to the group, they headed out onto the deck with an instructor. Carol and Michonne followed along to the viewing platform where they saw twp of the guys from the group standing there watching.

Carol and Michonne wandered out to the deck where they called down [out] to the eight standing down below. "Who's jumping?" Carol called out.

Two of the men turned and looked back up at them. It was the one with the curly hair and the one Carol had pointed out to Michonne.

The one Carol thought was cute shielded his eyes to get a better look at who called out.

 _Damn she was fine_.    Was all he could think and he kept his mouth shut for  a second. All of them looked good, sun kissed, and summery in their shorts and tank tops.

"Um I decided not to," He said, "I'm Daryl."

"Carol...."

"I'm Michonne...." Michonne dug Carol in the ribs for not introducing her.

"I'm no body..." Rick glanced at Daryl for his lack of manners. "Rick... Rick Grimes.... you all Americans?"

Before they could answer they heard and saw the scream from Tara as she flung herself off the bridge, Carol watched as her top come off over her arms and she was holding it by her finger tips.

"TOLD YOU I SHOULD HAVE JUMPED NAKED!" she screamed as she bounced up and down in her bra and shorts.

"Nice bra... good support!" Michonne said watching the action from the viewing deck. Carol was just pleased Tara's boobs stayed in the bra with all the bouncing around. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

"You were flirting Daryl... just admit it..." Shane teased Daryl as they drove out of the car park, they were following the group of women through the  towards Cromwell where they had planned to stay their first night, the fact they were just happening to be following the women who had already been here a few days already.

 

"I wasn't... I was just.."

 

"Flexing your muscles?" Rick put out there. "Lets just say it‘s  all Daryl's fault for getting little Carol all flustered that she drove off with an extra passenger on board."

 

"Fuck off... I'm taking a nap." Daryl walked to the back of the camper and threw himself onto the big double bed. Carol was cute and sexy and Daryl managed to get into the camper without finding out where they were staying tonight . Carol was driving the other Camper and they could not pull out behind her at all because the traffic was so bad. They had a general idea where they were staying but they had not bought a New Zealand cell phone to even try the number they had been given. He wanted to smack his brother repeatedly over the head because for some dumb reason he had been in the other camper with Andrea doing god knows what and the women had left with Merle in their camper unknown to Carol.

 

Rick had followed Daryl into the back of the camper. "What are we going to do about Merle?" He asked Daryl. "It's all your fault...it is, she sprung out of there and into the camper and took off bouncing down the road. You Dixon's do have a way with women. Merle was probably in the back of their camper banging Andrea and the next minute its driving off to god knows where."

 

 

"Maybe we will see him on the side of the road," Glenn suggested calling back from the drivers seat. They could barely hear him because Shane was laughing so hard. "All you guys had to do was follow the itinerary I had planned then we wouldn't be in this mess." Glenn tried again. "Follow the plan! Honestly don't chase strange women."

"And you were not trying the hands on experience with the little brunette?" Shane asked through his laughter. "You guys are so dumb... you think girls like that are going to go for guys like us.... well anyone but Merle who could talk the panties off a nun."

 

"I think he tried once." Rick said.

 

"What are we actually going to do. Did any one find out anything that will help us find them again?" Glenn asked. "Then we stick to the plan... I spent weeks planning this and you all chasing women is not on the itinerary!"

#############################

"Um Carol... we have a bit of a problem." Michonne glanced to the back of the camper about three minutes after Carol had panicked and pulled out ahead of her flirting experience with Daryl. "I think we kidnapped one of them.... though I don't think he knows yet."

 

Maggie and Tara turned their heads to the double bed in the back of the camper van where Andrea and Merle were rolling about on the double bed.

 

"Andrea... what the hell are you doing?" Tara called out. 

 

Andrea lifted her head and looked about seeing the camper was moving and she was lying on top of one of the guy's from the other camper.

 

"Woops!" she giggled.

 

"Oh my god." Carol muttered as she tried to keep her eyes on the road but she could hear a male voice and knew she had a extra passenger, Tara and Maggie were giggling their heads off wondering what they were going to do next and how they were going to get rid of the American guy they had in the camper. "Oh my god.... will I go to jail?"

 

"I don't think so sweet heart... I came willingly..." Merle was pulling up his pants in the back of the camper, grinning like anything. The other three women covered their eyes as he did up his pants and Carol tried to focus on the road. "I just think you are stuck with me until we catch up with me brother."

 

"I think we are ahead of them." Maggie twisted in her seat. "There is no where to stop, and its getting late so I guess we just head for where we are staying tonight then you can work out how to get back to your group."

 

"Well... where were you going to stay tonight?" Merle asked them. "We gotta leave some sort of clue... we need to stay some where by water and by a rest room. That's the first place they will look."

 

"How do you know?" Andrea asked.

 

"My brother... he will know that's where I'll tell you all to camp. Plus... read on the plan its quite nice down near the lake." Merle told them. Maggie and Tara were already looking at their guide for somewhere like Merle described.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Trust me he's not going to be worried, he's in a camper with five women in short shorts.... he's going to be loving it, he's probably having a threesome right now while we are worried about him." Daryl was grumpy because everyone was worried about Merle and he wanted to figure out how he bombed with the cute little red head. Did he say or do something wrong. One minute she had her hands wrapped around his biceps and the next she was driving out of the car park fast in the camper. All he said was that they should all catch up one day and camp next to each other.

"You jealous Daryl?" Rick asked him.

 

Rick was a little jealous and wished he had been in the other camper when it left. He would not mind sharing a sleeping bag with Michonne. By the looks the dark beauty had been giving him she would not quite have the same feelings because she gave him a dirty look when she caught him looking at her arse. She side eyed him with a 'what the fuck do you think you are looking at look'.

 

"Give me a map and one of those free camp site location things. If I know Merle he will have those girls doing what he wants. He will have them eating out of the palm of his hand." Daryl mumbled to Rick, he took the map that was being passed to him.

Daryl moved to the table and between him Rick and Shane they figured out which three out of the next free camp sites they were most likely to go to. As long at the women went to one and stayed there they would find them quickly.

###########################

 

"Are you sure about this?" Carol asked Merle when they were standing side by side in front of the beautiful lake Dunstan, Andrea, Tara, and Michonne had ventured into the water and were enjoying cooling off in the summer night. Carol was the only one worried about the fact they had taken Merle from his friends and Merle was not bothered not one little bit, in fact he was in his element with all the women in close enclosed quarters. He was wearing the biggest shit eating grin he had had in a long time. He must thank his brother later for spooking Carol into driving off with him in the camper.

 

"I'm sure... what I want to know is why you took off in such a hurry, you seemed to be all getting on with them why you all leave so quickly?" Merle asked her. Merle had no idea what really happened between her and his brother because he had been busy. Carol looked stressed out still. "Don't worry about Daryl he's got thick skin he will not come near you again if you don't want him too."

 

"No reason, I'm just a bit silly, I got embarrassed then I panicked then we left... we didn't know you were in there. I'm going to get changed, don't come into the van." She warned him. Carol did not know why she ran into the van and called her friends aboard when Daryl smiled at her like that. They had been flirting for an hour or so while watching their friends jump off the bridge. His touch made her tingly and she didn't know quite what to make of that so when he asked their plans and stepped closer to her, she touched him then she panicked and ran. He would never talk to her again.

Merle watched Maggie came  out of the camper dressed in a very fetching swim suit. She had swim shorts on but what she had going on in the top department caught his eye. Unfortunately he also knew his little Korean friend had a hard-on for her so he turned his attention back to Andrea. Hell they were only in New Zealand two weeks did it matter to him if he had a holiday fling for a couple of days. Nope, and she was going to put out. He already worked that out before Michonne interrupted them.

 

#############################

 

It was late, getting dark when Glenn drove the camper into the last place they were looking at for the night. They all sighed a sound of relief when they saw the women and Merle in the water. Merle looked like he was having the time of his life in the water splashing around with five women. He didn't look worried at all, in fact he looked the happiest bastard on this side of the world with all the women paying attention to him. In fact he looked disappointed when he saw Shane waving out the door that he had opened when Glenn drove slowly along to park near the girls camper.

 

"The fucker looks annoyed that we found him." Daryl muttered, "Dirty prick thought he was going to get in with all of them I bet!"

His eyes cast across the other women in the water with his brother. His eyes going straight to the red head, she was standing off slightly from where the water was splashing, shielding her eyes from the late sun to see the guys roll on into camp.

"He looks really annoyed at us." Glenn said as he was trying to figure out how to turn the camper on the rough ground.

"Fuck him, in the water with all those chicks." Shane groaned. His eyes flicked over them all, he was pulling his shirt off before the camper even came to a full stop. He had the door open and moved quickly down the water front. Glenn groaned as he called someone to shut the door so he did not rip the door off as they were parking.

 

Glenn put all the brakes on the camper and opened the windows so they wouldn't get too hot. "You coming?"

 

"Hm... you don't think she run off like that because of me?" Daryl asked Glenn.

 

"No... doubtful." Glenn told him.

 

"Your boy toy is here Carol." Tara joked when they saw both Glenn and Daryl stepping out of the camper. Shane and Rick had joined Merle in the water with the women.

 

"Shut up... I'm so embarrassed." Carol whispered. "What am I going to say... he's going to think I'm a idiot."


	5. Chapter 5

Glenn managed to park with only Daryl left in the camper. Shane and Rick were already in the lake with their arms around the women dragging them in with them in fun play. There was a great deal of squealing going on by the time Daryl and Glenn stepped out of the camper. Daryl shielded his eyes looking about for Carol, she wasn't about at all. Glenn already headed off down the dirt track towards the stony edge of the lake.

"Hi,"

Daryl turned around and Carol was standing there, she was wearing a bikini top and cut of denim shorts, she was holding a towel looking like she had been about to join the others in the lake.

"Hi... I'm sorry for whatever happened before..." Daryl started to say.

"Its my fault... my husband cheated and... I'm not used to men... and I'm sorry ... god I'm sorry for stealing your brother... kidnapping him I mean." Carol tried to appoligize.

"That's ok... we should be paying you for baby sitting." Daryl almost coaxed a smile out of her.

"He wasn't that bad... once he put his clothes back on..." Carol told him, she crossed her hands across her chest and looked down to the lake. "So we come all the way to New Zealand to meet Kiwi men and end up meeting up with American boys."

"Apparently," 

They both started walking down to the lake to look about and see if they were the only ones at the freedom camping zone or not.

"Do you think I could swim across there?" Merle yelled out from the water.

"NO!" answered, Daryl, Rick and Shane. Glenn looked like he was going to lose it. All his careful planning had gone out the window. He had spent weeks planning this trip and so far all the guys had been doing was macking on girls that they could be flirting with at school.

"It doesn't look that far."

"Merle, that's so deep.... there used to be orchards and farm's down there." Maggie told him. "Carol's got information about this whole area."

"Its true... its a hydro lake down that way." Carol told Merle, "Beside's out there in the middle its so cold."

"You will freeze your nuts off!" Shane told Merle.

"I'm sorry I don't know why he's such an idiot... it's not genetic I swear..." Daryl's voice drifted off.

Carol gave him a small smile and started to walk towards the water's edge. She unbuttoned her cut off jeans and relieved boy leg boxer type bottoms to him. She flashed him a smile as she stepped into the water moving out to where it was waist deep. Daryl stood staring from the side of the lake. A big splash of water soaked him as he saw Shane use his whole arm to splash water up onto him again.

"You looked a bit hot and bothered... just helping out." Shane laughed. 

Daryl pulled his wallet out of the back of his shorts, pulled off his tee shirt and tossed it onto Carol's cut off. He moved into the water to pay Shane back. The water was nice and refreshing. Instead of chasing Shane he dropped down so his shoulders were under the water and moved closer to Carol who was bouncing around in the water with the rise and fall of the small waves that were coming off the water because a boat had not long passed them by.

"So..." Glenn said as he moved closer to Carol and Daryl. Daryl suspected it was because Maggie was talking to Carol. "What else do you all have planned?"

"Planned?" Maggie laughed. "We don't have real plans. Just see where life takes us until we have to go home."

"Where abouts are you all from?" Glenn asked her.

"Georgia..." Carol told them. "We all work in Atlanta..."

Daryl looked up at the mention of that, he was about to say they lived just out of the city but it was too late Glenn was already blabbing every detail they needed to know. He looked at Carol and took a risk of reaching out for her hand under the water. Yes it was a going to be a good summer holiday.

 

 

 

 


End file.
